I Just Can't Stop Loving You
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: "Sometimes I don't understand what love is. I do think I'm love with him, but at the same time I hate him for ignoring me when I don't deserve that. Maybe I don't understand love after all. Or maybe love is just stupid." Style, M for language and smut.


Well hello there everybody! It seems like it's been a while since I posted something. So yes, Let's Stay Together is still currently on hiatus, but that doesn't mean I won't stop writing one-shots or two-shots.

This just kind of came to me out of nowhere and I really wanted to write it. So I do hope you enjoy :)

I do not own South Park or the characters.

…

_What would you do if the person you're in love with, confesses to you? It should be a happy moment, right?_

I'm in this kind of situation at the moment with my super best friend, Stan Marsh. A few months ago he confessed to liking me, only to end up with Wendy yet again, and now he's back to ignoring me.

Sometimes I don't understand what love is. I do think I'm love with him, but at the same time I want to beat the shit out of him for being an asshole. Maybe I don't understand love after all. Or maybe love is just stupid.

I arrive at school, only to find the boy I'm love with making out with his girlfriend on the steps leading into the school. His hands are gripping her small waist desperately and her hands are glued to the sides of his face.

From where I am, I can see them swapping saliva and I can't help but feel sick to my stomach at the sight. Watching him kiss someone else breaks my heart and I'm wishing I was in Wendy's place right now.

"_Shit_…" I grumble to myself, wishing there was another entrance to go in to the building. _Looks like I'll have to pass them_, I roll my eyes subtly, even though no one is looking at me.

Their lips break apart when Stan notices me, thanks to my painfully obvious green hat and my noticeable, naturally curly, strawberry red hair. _Oh god, I stand out like a sore thumb_. I quickly shake off my jealous glare and give him a big smile, trying to walk by hoping he doesn't notice anything.

"Dude! I've been texting you all weekend, why didn't you answer?" I reach up to twirl a stray piece of hair between my fingers, trying not to stare into those gorgeous crystal, blue eyes.

"Oh, I don't know…I was busy…yeah, I had stuff to do." I give him a quick wave and try to brush past him but he grabs my shoulder to keep me in place.

"Dude, stay for a minute. I want to talk…" My eyes travel behind him to see Wendy glaring daggers at me, probably mad at me for "interrupting" their make-out session.

"Fine…" I glare back at Wendy before grabbing Stan's wrist and dragging him away from Wendy, but staying outside so we're not talking about this inside the school.

"Be right back, baby!" He yells back to her while I watch her put her hands on her hips. I groan to myself at the sickening nickname for her.

When I decide we're far enough from her, I watch as her eyes continue following us, not letting us out of her sight. I cross my arms and stare at him, giving him the go ahead to talk. His mouth opens and closes a few times before finally sputtering something out.

"It seems like you're avoiding me…" He says so quietly that I have to strain my ears to hear him. I feel my face scrunch up in confusion as I decide to go for an honest answer immediately instead of beating around the bush.

"Hmm…well, it could be the fact you said you liked me…then you said you didn't, and _then_ got back together with Wendy and now you make out with her all the time now. It's _gross_. Maybe that's the reason I'm _avoiding_ you."

I put an emphasis on the word avoiding so maybe he'll realize my sarcasm, that it's him who is avoiding me. But Stan is painfully stupid and oblivious to these kinds of things and probably has no idea what my words actually mean.

His eyes dart back and fourth, his mind clearly trying to come up with some clever answer to satisfy me with. I feel my face heat up, obviously quite embarrassed that I answered like that.

"Dude…it's not like that, I swear." He reaches up to touch my shoulder but quickly retrieves his hand when he see's my furious expression.

"Then what _is_ it like then, Stan?" I take an intimidating step towards him. He may be taller than me but he knows when I'm pissed off I can be terrifying.

"I…I-I'm just a bit confused, that's all. I don't really know what I'm doing, I…don't _really_ like her." He looks down at the ground as he admits this to me.

"So…you're using her? To what? Make me jealous? Make me angry? That's great, that makes it all better then…" I spot Kenny wandering around aimlessly, and I quickly come up with a plan, I motion for him to come over to where Stan and I are standing.

If he wants to make out with Wendy and screw around with my mind, then maybe it's time for someone to do the same to him. _I'm such a genius_.

"Kyle…" He whispers gently, my name flowing off of his tongue so delicately.

While he stares at the ground for a second, I make my move by grabbing Kenny by the collar and smashing my lips up against his in a rough manner. My eyes fly open and I look out of the corner of my eye to see Stan spotting the make-out session in front of him.

_Maybe this will make him jealous, and get back at him for making out with Wendy in front of me_, I giggle to myself inside my head.

My plan fails when Stan roughly pushes Kenny away from me and throws his fist into his face, causing Kenny to fly backwards. I try to grab Kenny's shoulders to keep him up but Stan steps between us and pushes him on the ground.

"Whoa, Stan! What the hell! You didn't need to punch him!" I head over to Kenny and kneel on the ground beside him, touching his cheek gently. He winces slightly from the contact and hisses in pain.

"Oww…that hurt, dude…" He growls angrily, tears building up in the corners of his eyes, but refuses to let them fall.

"B-but…he kissed you by force!" He looks back and fourth between me and Kenny, obviously very angry and confused as to what's going on.

_Holy shit, I never thought the animal loving, tree-hugger Stan Marsh would actually end up punching someone. He's always been so sweet and caring, never really physically hurting anyone other than in football games_.

"What the fuck man! I should kick your ass!" Kenny angrily spits and starts to get up but I push on his shoulders to keep him down.

"Whoa calm down! No he didn't! I kissed him you dumbass. If you were looking you would have seen that! You're so fucking stupid." His mouth is hung open in an 'o' shape and I try hard not to laugh at how stupid he looks.

"But…" He thinks for a moment before suddenly becoming angry again. He grabs my arm roughly and drags me towards the school.

"Stan! Stop! Let go of me…you're hurting me you shithead…" I try to free my arm from his grasp, but no luck. I look over my shoulder to see Kenny still squirming on the ground in pain.

"Kenny! Will you be okay?" I scream back at him, trying to pull away from Stan's grip. He doesn't respond but waves me off, clearly very irritated.

"Stan, where do you think you're going?" She demands in a whiny voice. He ignores her as we pass her and I watch her throw her hands up in the air dramatically.

"Stan, fuck off. Let me go…"

"No, we need to talk about _this_!" He pushes me up against the locker, my arm still in his grasp, but he loosens his hand around my wrist and I see a slight red mark forming.

"Stan…why are you doing this? You're screwing my life up…I can't take it…I just want everything to go back to the way it was…"

My vision becomes blurry as tears spill from my eyes, I cover my burning face with my free hand, shielding the tears from passing students gazes. _God, I feel like such a loser for crying_.

"Kyle…I'm sorry…I didn't know it was affecting you this much…" His voice holds regret in it, but he has no idea how much it is affecting me.

"Well it is…please…_please_ just tell me why the hell you're still with Wendy…" I take a moment to gasp through my crying, "…When you said you liked me…it's killing me…"

"I didn't know what to do…I mean, I can't tell people that I might be…"

Just as he's about to complete his sentence, Wendy comes storming up and slaps him on the arm angrily. Stan jumps slightly, not expecting her to show up during our conversation. She looks extremely annoyed with being interrupted a second time.

"Stan! What are you doing here with him? You were supposed to come back after you had your conversation. Hello Kyle…" She says quickly, not even really acknowledging me.

"Wendy…we just…him and I needed to talk…about something…"

"And this couldn't wait until later? We were planning a date and you just rushed off. What's so important, Stan? Is he more important than me?"

Stan takes a moment to look between Wendy and me, before a smile replaces his confused expression. He puts his hand gently on my shoulder before turning his attention to Wendy.

"Yeah…he is actually. Wendy…we're done. I like you, but only as a friend. I'll explain later, I'm sorry!" _Wait, what does he mean?_

I let out a loud gasp and before I have a chance to say something, he pulls me away from the current locker we're standing at and he pulls me down another hall, and Wendy's screams become quieter. He suddenly turns me around and pushes his lips against mine in a swift motion.

"_Mmpph_…" I mumble against his lips before pushing his chest, his lips leaving mine. I swivel my head around, hoping nobody is paying attention. Fortunately, everybody is minding their own business.

"Okay, what the hell is going on!" I wipe the dribble of saliva at the corner of my mouth and I'm probably blushing like crazy.

"Kyle, I do like you. I like you a hell of a lot more that I like Wendy. I do owe you an explanation."

I feel my eyes soften at the softness and kindness of his voice and I just remembered why I fell in love with him in the first place. _This is the Stan I love_.

"I'm so sorry…I can't make any excuses, you don't deserve what I put you through. I couldn't…let anyone know I was gay…and yeah, maybe I did use Wendy to cover my ass but seeing Kenny kiss you…I don't know, I just don't give a shit what people think about me anymore."

He stares into my eyes, and I can tell he's telling the truth. I believe every word he's saying. Because isn't that what super best friends do?

"I told you…it was _me_ who kissed _him_." I lean backwards so my back is gently leaning against the chilly locker.

He lets out a low chuckle, but I can tell he isn't really laughing. It's more of a jealous laugh. I run my fingers over his arm, calmly and soothingly, hoping he isn't really too mad. My anger has completely dissolved and now I'm a bit surprised at what's going on, it's kind of overwhelming.

"I didn't like seeing you kiss someone else." His lips pout out, and I can't help but think how adorable he is.

"I only did it to get your attention, I swear. I was mad that you were paying more attention to her more than me. And m-maybe…I don't like seeing _you_ kiss someone else."

"Sorry…I know, but I had to convince people I was straight."

He takes a step towards me, so that our chests are touching. Both of us at this point are breathing heavily, due to our nerves. I tilt my head upwards slightly so that our eyes can meet once again.

"I don't think…straight guys would do this with their best friend." Our eyes are still connected and we're both leaning in closer together, slowly.

"I don't care anymore. Let them think whatever they want to."

"Stan…do…do you _really_ like me?" He stays silent for a moment and instead of answering, he leans down to press his lips against mine.

My arms are basically frozen at my side until he wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling me even closer to him. I can feel his heart pound against my chest and I lift my arms up to wrap them around his back, gripping his coat.

Our lips move in a slow, soft rhythm and I feel his tongue prod at my mouth, but I only open my mouth a little bit, not quite enough for him to slip his tongue in. I savor the taste of his lips, reveling in our first_ real_ kiss.

We pull apart, a string of saliva still connecting our lips. He smiles sweetly at me and I look at the ground, feeling shy all of a sudden. My fingers brush over my lips only to find them tingling with sensation.

"I love you, Kyle. I don't like Wendy more than a friend. I would love it if we could be boyfriends."

My immediately shoots up and I see his eyes glistening from the sudden emotions. I bring my hand up to wipe a stray tear dripping down his cheek. Stan's eyes are filled with desperation, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Me, too…yeah…I'd love to have you as my boyfriend." We lean close to each other, ready to smooch again but the bell startles both of us and we just realize that we're standing in the hallway with people around. A few people are giving us a suspicious look or glaring at us, but neither of us really care at this point.

Kenny appears around the corner, still holding his swollen cheek from the rough punch Stan gave him. He catches Stan's eyes and I can feel the anger pouring out of him towards Stan. I feel like I should go talk to him and tell him what happened, but right now it's more important to get to class. _I can talk to him later_.

"So…want to just skip school and go to my house?" It seems his nerves have now evolved into a deep lust. Either he's just goofing around or he's being completely serious.

"You know I don't skip class." I give him a flirty wink and turn around to head to my own locker. I look over my shoulder to see him grinning at me, staring at my backside.

_Okay, maybe love isn't stupid after all_.

…

It's been a few weeks since Stan confessed his love to me and since we became boyfriends. I never thought this day would come, where I can actually say that Stan Marsh is actually my boyfriend. My _boyfriend_.

So far, the most we've done is kiss a bit, cuddle together and hold hands the odd occasion. I've never been sexually intimate with anyone before, but my newly found sex drive has decided kicked in since I have gotten a partner recently.

Watching Stan change, staring at his well-muscled abdomen…I practically drool every time I see it. Or when we're sitting together, his warm thigh will brush up against mine, causing my whole body to burn.

I just want him to take me home, rip my clothes off and make love to me over and over again until neither of us can move. But being a virgin, I've never had the confidence to make the first move. I always think I'll look stupid...or do it wrong.

And it doesn't help that my masturbation has doubled what it used to be. I find every time that I'm with him, I have to run to the bathroom to take care of my annoying erection and it always appears at the wrong times. It's happened while having dinner with Stan and his parents, at the movies and at school of course. It was even worse that Stan's parents caught me with one once. So far that was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me.

I stare across the table at him, sending him longing gazes and hoping he would catch on to my thoughts. My pants have severely tightened just by looking at that gorgeous face with those perfectly straight, white teeth that could bite me in all the right places...

"Alright everybody, get in your groups to work on your assignments." The teachers booming voice causes me to jump slightly and a few girls notice this and giggle to themselves.

Stan grins at me before coming over to my table, taking a seat next to me. Kenny and Butters head over to us as well, taking the seats across from us.

"So Stan, I almost forgot I still have to kick your ass sometime." Kenny glares angrily at Stan. The two of them haven't really talked much since I kissed Kenny and Stan punched him. And surprisingly, Kenny actually has no idea that Stan and I are dating because he refuses to talk to Stan until he apologizes. And when I bring Stan's name up in a conversation with Kenny, he immediately changes the topic.

"Yeah, good luck with that man." Stan's voice holds sarcasm in it and I can't help but imagine Kenny trying to beat him up.

Stan is one the most physically fit person in the whole school, thanks to all of the football and working out he does. Not that Kenny isn't fit, but he would be no match for Stan. Surprisingly, I'm quite fit as well, not too much muscle, but I've toned up quite well but I would be no match for either of them. I'm just too naturally skinny and small.

"Aww, it's okay Kenny, I would cheer for you." I watch as Butters rubs his arm in a gentle fashion, comforting him.

"Thanks Buttercup. I can always count on you." I gag to myself at the use of the sickening nickname. Butters giggles and his face flushes a bright pink.

I stare out of the corner of my eye, watching and listening to Stan throw out idea's for the project. _God, the way he talks is so sexy and the way he looks while doing it…_

"So guys...I'm thinking we make like...a power point or something."

"Uh-huh...sure." Kenny mumbles while turning towards Butters, rolling his eyes obviously at Stan.

"Oh go fuck yourself McCormick." Stan reaches across the table to smack Kenny on the shoulder. He turns back to Stan angrily and slaps his hand away.

"H-hey guys, don't fight!" Butters chimes in, obviously worried the two will start breaking out in a fight_. _The two glare at each other for another moment before calming down and going back to their own business_.  
><em>

I let out a groan at the feeling of my pants tightening even more, and out of nowhere I feel like being bold and taking the first step. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment on what I'm about to do.

I scoot my chair closer to his and lean in close to him, taking a quick glance to see Kenny and Butters ignoring Stan, who has gone back to throwing out idea's for the project. _Perfect, they aren't paying attention_, I think to myself.

"Stan…I…I want to do it…" I whisper teasingly into his ear, watching his face turn a crimson red.

"Kyle, wait…w-what? Do _what_?" He manages to stutter out, flushed and obviously quite shocked at my personality change. I've probably thrown him off so much...

"I want us…to rip each others clothes off…and kiss until neither of us can breathe…" Before he has the chance to say anything I keep softly whispering dirty things to him.

"I want to suck you…to touch you…and have you…finger me a-at the same time…_ughh_…I want you to…touch my…dick and…" I gulp loudly, trying to hold back a moan and I can tell he's trying to hold back as well, "to…lick my nipples…" Nasty things just keep pouring out of my mouth and I can't seem to stop or control what I'm saying.

"Mhm…s-stop it." He attempts to move his chair farther from me but one of my hand grips his shoulder, keeping him in place.

I put my other hand close to his warm, nether regions and I can feel his pants tighten a tremendous amount. I cup him through his jeans and he grabs my wrist, yanking it away from him.

"Kyle…holy…s-_shit_…"

He pivots his head around, making sure nobody is paying attention. Surprisingly enough not even Kenny or Butters notices the quiet moaning and awkward shifting going on.

"Stan…I want you to be inside me…" I give one last lusty groan and bury my face into his shoulder, huffing loudly from the sudden growth in humidity in the room. Stan suddenly stands up and bolts out of the classroom, receiving a few odd looks.

"Uh, excuse me…what is going on?" The teacher suspiciously asks and the other students start whispering to each other.

"Oh, sir, Stan isn't feeling too well. May I go check on him? I'm really worried."

"Oh, uh, yes. Make sure he's okay for us." I nod and quickly leave the room to try to catch up with him. The hallways are deserted and I assume he has already reached the bathroom.

I quickly stride to the bathroom, only to hear moaning the second I walk in. I knock on the only closed stall and there is no response but I can tell it's him in there by his breathy moans.

"Stan, open up. I know you're in there…._please_." I beg in a quiet voice.

I wait a moment before the door gradually opens, revealing a cherry colored face, flustered Stan. I smile sweetly at him before walking into the stall, close the door behind me and toss my arms around his neck and push him against the wall.

"Kyle, what the hell was all of that about?" I pull away from him a bit so I can look up into his eyes before pushing him onto the toilet, sitting on his lap so I'm straddling him.

"I just…I want you, Stan." My hands move on their own to cup his warm cheeks and I push my lips hungrily against his. I swallow his moan of surprise and our tongues meet in the middle, swirling and brushing gently against each other.

"Kyle…stop…you have to stop." He mumbles against my lips, trying to pull away to catch his breath.

One of my hands travel down south, undoing his zipper and button on his jeans while the other one is occupied in his hair, grabbing strands of that sexy midnight black hair and pulling his face close to mine once again to smash our lips together in a messy kiss.

I ignore his protest and reach down to grab him through boxers, pulling his length out. He buries his face into my chest, moaning loudly and clutching my waist tightly. My hand grips his member, taking the opportunity to feel every nook and cranny of his whole length.

_Oh Stan, if only you knew how much I really want this inside of me_…I gulp inaudibly to myself, telling myself that when that moment does happen I'm probably going to wuss out.

"Kyle, _ah_, w-why are you…_ugh,_ doing this?" My hand picks up the pace, stroking him faster and faster, wanting him to come quickly all over my fingers.

I lean down slightly so I can lick and suck at his neck, creating a nice dark hickey so everyone can see he belongs to someone. His head tilts back and I take the opportunity to lick his adam's apple.

"_Ah_! Oh God…" Both of our faces are practically melting off at this point and I slow my hand down a bit, feeling that he's close to his climax.

Suddenly the door opens to the bathroom and Stan quickly covers his mouth to hide his powerful moans and I stop my hand from sliding up and down his dick. _Shit, please leave soon whoever the hell you are so I can finish this_.

"Mhmm…nghh…" His eyes are open, tears filling them and he looks at me with a pleading expression to either finish up what I'm doing or stop.

Luckily the guy quickly does his business and leaves in a hurry, leaving the bathroom to Stan and I again. I smirk and resume my hand pumping, taking his hand away from his mouth.

"_Stan_…" I moan to myself, not being able to stop thinking how hot this is.

"Nghh…_Ky_…"

I decide to thrust my hips against him, trying to gain some stimulation from the action. One of his hands travels up beneath my shirt, fingers thumbing over my erect nipples while the other hand grabs my ass, squeezing it tightly and I let out a surprised gasp.

"Stan…just come already…" I keep up the pace with my hand, giving his member a light squeeze and his hips thrust in appreciation.

"Shit…Kyle, I'm coming…" His warm lips meet mine once again and he basically shoves his tongue down my throat, desperately brushing his warm muscle across mine.

His hips jerk once more before he unleashes his sticky, creamy load all over my hand. I pull my lips away from his and rest my forehead against his shoulder, breathing heavily and loving the sound of his heavy breath against my neck.

My whole body spasms when I feel his hand go down the back of my pants, running over my cheeks and pushing one finger against my entrance. I quickly reach back and pull his hand out of my pants, heaving a sigh of relief.

I think to myself how much of a pussy I'm being right now…I'm the one who caused all of this and I won't even let him play with my butt. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea…_

It takes a few minutes for us to catch our breath and I finally pull away from him, standing up and wiping my hand off on some toilet paper. Both of us are left in complete silence and neither of us have idea on how to break the tension.

My hormones have finally calmed down and I finally just realize what I have done. _Holy shit, holy shit, did I actually just give him a handjob in public? _My eyes widen when I see his now softened member still hanging out.

"Oh my God…oh _God_…Stan…I'm sorry…" I lean against the door, holding my head in one hand, staring at him with a look of horror.

"Kyle, what the hell has gotten into you? You're not usually like this." He asks curiously, with a bit of anger in his voice and he finally puts his member away, zipping his pants back up.

"I-I…dunno, I really have no idea." He continues to stare at me, waiting for an answer.

"Kyle…" He says in a firm voice, frightening me quite a bit.

"I guess it's just my hormones, I've been kind of going a bit crazy lately and just…needed to do something…and…" I take a deep breath before continuing, "That maybe if I didn't do anything…that maybe you would get bored with me, or think I'm a prude or something…"

One of his eyebrows rises in what seems to be confusion before he nods slowly, finally giving me a half of a smile to show he understands. His hand grabs my wrist gently, yanking me so I'm sitting sideways on his lap this time.

"Okay first of all…dude, I understand what you mean. We're at that age…but you know you didn't have to do it all so…quick."

"W-what do you mean?" My voice cracks slightly at the fact that he sounds like he doesn't want to do anything or didn't like what I just did for him.

"I mean we can take our time with things, go slowly and make sure we do things right." He whispers against the side of my head.

"Oh…" I say in a hushed tone, probably even too quiet for him to hear. But I nod my head in understanding.

"Second of all…I definitely don't think you're a prude. I don't expect you to be putting out or becoming a whore or...something you're not, just for me. You're perfect the way you are and _that's_ why I love you. Oh…and you're totally gorgeous so don't worry about that."

I feel myself blush at all of the compliments he just gave me. I don't know what I've done, I feel like I don't deserve Stan or something…me the perfect one? He doesn't know that he's in fact the perfect one.

"Stan…" I'm so shocked by his words that I can't seem to think of anything to say.

"And you have no idea how badly I want to be close to you and…you know, have sex and stuff, but I didn't know how comfortable you would be with that."

I tilt my head up to press a swift kiss against his cheek, running my hand over his chest and my face heats up for the hundredth time today at what I'm about to admit to him.

"Stan…I'm…uhm…a virgin…" A low chuckle comes from his lips and he wraps his arms tighter around my waist, pulling my body closer to his.

"I kind of know that dude. Not to sound mean, but you pretty much scream virgin." I squint my eyes in anger and slap him on the chest harshly but he continues to laugh at my confession.

"It's not funny! It makes me self-conscious. I feel like I'm the last 18 year old virgin in this school." I cross my arms and pout, probably sounding like I'm whining. But he doesn't understand what it's like…

"Can I tell you a secret?" My head immediately pops up in curiosity and I nod my head excitedly.

"Please do. Still can't beat mine, though."

"Well if you must know…I'm a virgin, too." There's a moment of silence between us before I start bursting out in laughter.

"Don't fuck around with me! That's funny, Stan. _You_ a virgin? Best joke ever. Thanks, I think that did cheer me up."

"Dude, I'm actually being serious." I watch his facial expression, waiting for him to burst out in laughter, telling me it's a joke, but it never comes.

"You're…serious?" He slowly nods his head, clearly embarrassed. He rests his chin on the top of my head so I can't see his facial expressions anymore.

"Yeah…"

"But…what about Wendy? I thought you two did it already?" Another chuckle escapes him as he gives me a peck on the head. He's obviously not quite as embarrassed at being a virgin like I am.

"Uh, no. I tried oral on her once, it was disgusting. She wanted sex but I kept making excuses that I couldn't." I can't help but pretend to gag at the thought.

"Uh, that's kind of too much information, dude. Thanks."

"Oh...sorry."

In my mind, I keep imagining Stan giving Wendy oral sex and how horrifying it sounds, but truth is I can't help but feel extremely giddy that Stan is a virgin, like myself. And that maybe we can give the other our virginity.

Stan notices my silence and he probably knows exactly what I'm thinking. I feel his arms tighten around me even more and he uses one of his hands to tilt my face up so he can push his lips softly against mine.

"You're the only one I want to give myself to." Oh God, my heart feels like it's going to come up through my mouth it's beating so fast and hard.

I smile at the gentleness in his voice and run my hand over his still warm cheek. I press mine against his in another simple, sweet kiss. One that requires no tongue, one that holds ten times more love than one that is all tongue and just pure lust.

"Mmm…me too…" I murmur against his lips, pulling away just enough for our lips to be brushing each others.

"I know we've only been going out a few weeks…but…I think I'm ready…to…you know…" My voice is hushed and cracks a bit as I say this, but I know that Stan can still hear me.

"Are…you sure? Like I said, we can take our time…we don't need to rush things."

"Yeah…I don't know what got into me today…normally I would never do such a thing, but…being with you, I feel like I could do anything. I'm ready, Stan…"

We smile sweetly at each other, both of us making the move at the same time to give each other a quick smooch on the lips before patting our wrinkled clothes so it doesn't look obvious what we were doing.

"Mmm…we should go back to class. The teacher is probably going to scream at us." I get up from Stan's lap and head out to the sinks to wash my still sticky hands from our previous activity.

"Actually…" Stan wanders up behind me and places his hands on my belly, pulling me close to him while I dry my hands.

"I was wondering if maybe you would…skip class and go back to my place?" He gives me a hopeful look and he decides to use his puppy eyes on me, seeing as I can never say no to them. _Damn you, Stan…_

But even if he didn't use those puppy eyes, for some reason I can't, and don't want to say no to him this time. I turn around and loop my arms around his neck, whispering tenderly into his ear.

"Yeah…you're lucky I'm such a nice boyfriend."

We pull away from each other, and with no more words we confirm with our gazes that we are for sure going back to his house. We lace our fingers together and leave the bathroom not caring if anyone sees our hands glued together.

"I love you, Kyle." His fingers squeeze mine in a gentle manner and his eyes hold so much love in them that I find it hard to breathe just by looking into them.

"Stan…I love you, too." I lean my head on his shoulder and take a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

We may get in trouble for leaving class and not coming back, but going back to Stan's house and making love will totally be worth it.

…

I do hope you all enjoyed it. Writing a horny Kyle is actually very fun. I always write about Stan being the one who starts everything so I wanted to make Kyle the instigator but still the uke, because we all know uke Kyle is the best :D

Anyways, I would love if you guys review or message me and vote if you would like me to write a very lemony, steamy sex scene! I haven't started it yet so let me know if you want one ;) I have a very, very sexy one planned in my mind hehe ^^

Oh yeah, sorry for no Cartman in this story, he didn't seem to fit anywhere. If I do the next chapter with lemon, he'll be in it (not the lemon, the chapter xD)

Thanks guy, and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
